Silver Ring
by Aira Yuzuriha
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Kalau Rukia tahu itulah hari terakhirnya bertemu Ichigo, ia takkan mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakiti hati pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Sampai kapanpun aku kan selalu mencintaimu." Last Chapter. update! Mind to RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san~ ^0^

Aira kembali hadir dengan fic abal nan gaje seperti biasanya. Hohoho...

Sekalian Aira mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua yang telah berkenan untuk mereview fic Aira yang sebelumnya.

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu. ^^

Okelah, tak perlu banyak omong deh.

Langsung saja.

Disclaimer : Bleach itu bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya pasti udah ancur deh sekarang. Oke, Bleach selamanya tetap punya Om Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjam characternya aja (tanpa bayar uang sewa) *dilempar kompor gas*.

Pairing : Masih tetap Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo (kayaknya), Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, dll, dsb, dst, etc, lan liya-liyane (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read.

**-Silver Ring-**

.

.**  
><strong>

_Chapter 1_

.

.

Butiran putih lembut terus turun membuat udara di kota Karakura semakin dingin. Bulan Januari, dimana musim dingin datang membawa butiran salju yang mambuat semua yang dijatuhinya berwarna putih bagai terselimuti kapas yang lembut. Suasana di taman Karakura masih ramai karena memang masih belum terlalu malam.

Disebuah kursi taman yang tempatnya cukup sepi, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu sedang duduk sendirian. Rukia Kuchiki, wanita itu masih memandangi salju yang turun dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu. Musim dingin seakan membuka kambali kenangan lalu darinya.

Pandangannya lalu beralih pada jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin perak dengan permata putih yang berkilau ditengahnya melingkar indah disana.

Rukia tidak pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana dia mendapatkan cincin itu. Sebuah cincin dari seseorang yang begitu dicintainya hingga sekarang. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menetes dari iris violetnya yang indah.

"Ichigo... Maafkan aku."

**Flash back**

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia," kata seorang pemuda berambut orange kepada gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia masih tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Ichigo padanya. Ia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau pemuda itu akan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Bukannya Rukia tidak menyukai Ichigo, sebenarnya gadis itu juga telah lama memendam perasaan pada pemuda berambut jeruk itu. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah mengatakannya sampai sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengatakan kalau dia suka padanya? Rukia pasti bermimpi.

Ichigo masih menatap Rukia dengan lembut, membuat hati Rukia semakin berdebar tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana, Rukia? Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

DEG.

Kalimat Ichigo barusan hampir saja membuat Rukia jatuh pingsan. Gadis itu tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dia benar-benar bahagia karena ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ya, Ichigo. Aku juga menyukaimu, aku mau menjadi pacarmu," jawab Rukia yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar jawaban dari Rukia. Dia langsung memeluk Rukia dengan senangnya. Sedangkan Rukia semakin tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rukia, lalu ia mencium lembut bibir Rukia. Membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Rukia.

Rukia tidak menolak saat lidah Ichigo mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya, bahkan Rukia turut mengikuti permainan lidah Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Rukia yang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," kata Ichigo membelai pipi Rukia.

"Ya, Ichigo. Aku pun mencintaimu."

Lalu bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan, saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Salju yang turun seakan menjadi saksi akan dimulainya cinta mereka. Kisah cinta yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang Rukia sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya kedalam tas.

"Hai, Rukia," sapa seseorang yang telah berdiri disamping bangkunya.

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang begitu disukainya sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ichigo." Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Ichigo lantas sedikit menunduk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Rukia.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya Ichigo yang langsunng mendapat anggukan dari Rukia.

Ya, Ichigo dan Rukia adalah siswa dari SMA Karakura. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak mereka mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Sejak itu pula mereka selalu terlihat bersama, entah itu saat di sekolah atau ketika pulang sekolah seperti sekarang ini.

Hal itu sering membuat para siswi SMA Karakura merasa iri pada Rukia, karena memang Ichigo adalah siswa terpopuler di sekolah dan begitu digilai oleh para murid perempuan.

Rukia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Ichigo bisa menyukainya. Yang jelas dia benar-benar merasa bahagia bersama Ichigo yang begitu baik dan pengertian padanya.

"Ichigo, kau tahu kan kalau akan ada festival perayaan tahun baru nanti?" tanya Rukia ditengah perjalanan pulang bersama Ichigo.

"Hn, ya aku tahu. Memang ada apa, Rukia?" kata Ichigo melihat Rukia yang masih berjalan disebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi Hinamori bilang kalau akan ada perayaan kembang api juga, pasti indah sekali," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kau mau pergi kesana? Kita bisa pergi bardua kan."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata Ichigo, "Benarkah? Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Jangan bertanya begitu. Tentu saja aku mau, kemana pun asal bersamamu aku takkan keberatan."

"Ah, terima kasih, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya mengacak pelan rambut Rukia dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Rukia memandang punggung tegap Ichigo yang telah mendahuluinya. Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa menepis perasaannya yang begitu besar pada pemuda itu.

"Hei, kenapa lagi? Ayo jalan," ajak Ichigo karena Rukia tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah, iya, maaf," kata Rukia yang segera menyusul Ichigo.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii."

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna coklat karamel menyambut Ichigo dengan riang.

"Tumben Ichi-nii sudah pulang?" tanya gadis itu menghampiri Ichigo.

"Aku lelah, Yuzu. Aku ke kamar dulu," jawab Ichigo singkat pada adiknya dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

'Tidak biasanya Ichi-nii begitu. Kenapa ya?' pikir Yuzu heran sambil terus memandangi kakaknya.

"Ichi-nii tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuzu pada Ichigo yang mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Yuzu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuzu," jawab Ichigo kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yuzu masih terdiam memandang Ichigo hingga memasuki kamarnya. Walaupun Ichigo tersenyum, tapi Yuzu merasa kalau itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hhh..." Yuzu menghela nafas berat.

'Mungkin Ichi-nii sedang ada masalah,' batin Yuzu yang kemudian segera berjalan ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

.

.

Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur begitu memasuki kamarnya. Entah kenapa hari ini kondisinya tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak tadi ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo memang sering sakit kepala, namun tidak pernah sampai sesakit ini.

"Aarrgghh...," erang Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah.

Ichigo mencoba untuk bangun, tapi sedikit saja dia menggerakkan kepalanya membuatnya kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaarrgghhh... Kenapa sesakit ini?"

"Ichi-nii, makan siangnya sudah siap," ujar dari depan pintu kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, dia hanya berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun sekali lagi rasa sakitnya kembali membuatnya duduk di tepi ranjang.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Yuzu membuka pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, ayo makan. Semuanya sudah me- Ichi-nii?" Yuzu sedikit terkejut saat melihat kakaknya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Ichi-ni tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuzu khawatir dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

Ichigo yang melihat Yuzu menghampirinya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya lalu tersenyum kearah adiknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yuzu. Jangan khawatir," kata Ichigo pelan sambil berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Apa benar? Tapi Ichi-nii pucat sekali."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayo kita makan," ajak Ichigo pada Yuzu yang masih memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Yuzu sambil mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Ichigo mencoba untuk berdiri, namun sakit di kepalanya kembali menghilangkan keseimbangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aarrgghhh, sial."

"Ichi-nii!" pekik Yuzu yang langsung menghampiri kakaknya, ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas dari wajah gadis itu.

"Ichi-nii kena-" perkataan Yuzu terhenti begitu melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung Ichigo.

"Yu-Yuzu... Uugghhh..." Rasa sakit di kepalanya benar-benar membuat Ichigo tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur, samar-samar Ichigo masih mendengar suara Yuzu yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan khawatir sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ichi-nii!" panggil Yuzu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo, air matanya sudah menetes terus sejak tadi.

"Ayah! Tolong! Tolong Ichi-nii!"

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi nuansa putih. Ah, dia tahu kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya, masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Ichigo, kau sudah sadar?" Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Ichigo yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Ibu, i-ni dimana?" tanya Ichigo pada ibunya yang masih memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Ichigo," jawab Masaki, ibu Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan putranya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir, Ichigo. Bagaimana persaanmu sekarang?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disamping Masaki. Kurosaki Isshin.

"Entah, Ayah. Aku-"

Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka. Terlihat seorang dokter wanita berparas cantik memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Selamat sore," sapa wanita itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Tuan dan Nyonya Kurosaki. Bisa saya bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu, Unohana-sensei," jawab Isshin tenang pada dokter tersebut. Unohana Retsu.

"Kalau begitu mari ke ruangan saya," kata Unohana yang kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti oleh Isshin dibelakangnya.

"Sebentar ya, Ichigo," kata Masaki lembut kemudian segera menyusul suaminya memasuki ruangan Unohana.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang lalu mencoba duduk dari posisinya semula. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan mendekati ruangan Unohana.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Itu tidak benar kan, sensei?" Samar-samar Ichigo mendengar suara ibunya dari dalam ruangan. Membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran dan lebih mendekati ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi hasil pemeriksaannya menyatakan kalau putra anda mengidap kanker otak, dan telah sampai pada stadium lanjut."

DEG.

Sebuah tombak seakan menancap tepat di jantung Ichigo begitu mendengar kata-kata dari Unohana barusan. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Pikiran Ichigo terus mencoba meyakinkan kalau yang didengarnya tadi tidak benar.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengobatinya, Sensei?"

Pertanyaan Isshin barusan kembali membawa Ichigo pada realitas.

"Maafkan saya karena mengatakan ini, tapi dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini, harapannya masih sangat tipis. Disamping itu kankernya sudah mencapai tingkat yang sangat berbahaya. Yang saya khawatirkan adalah kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Tidak. Hiks... Ini tidak mungkin..." Suara isakan tangis semakin terdengar dari mulut Masaki.

"Kalau memang begitu, berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan?" tanya Isshin yang membuat isakan tangis Masaki semakin menjadi.

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan mengenai hal itu. Tapi jika dilihat dari penyebaran sel kankernya, saya khawatir dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu bulan."

Sudah cukup. Ichigo tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Tubuhnya langsung merosot terduduk dilantai ketika menyandarkan punggung pada dinding ruangan.

Kata-kata Unohana barusan terus terngiang dalam ingatannya. Satu bulan, benarkah hidupnya hanya akan sampai pada saat itu? Kanapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Apakah benar dalam sebulan lagi hidupnya akan berakhir?

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau seperti ini," gumam Ichigo terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang menetes.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Unohana terbuka. Isshin keluar bersama Masaki yang masih terus terisak menahan tangis. Dibelakangnya terlihat dokter Unohana yang mengikuti mereka.

"Ayah, Ibu," panggil Ichigo yang kini duduk di atas ranjangnya. Dia menatap datar pada ketiga orang tersebut.

Masaki segera menyeka air matanya dan berusaha untuk menunjukkan sebuah senyuman pada Ichigo seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun Ichigo tahu kalau senyuman ibunya adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ya, ada apa Ichigo?"

"Apa aku akan mati?" tanya Ichigo masih menatap datar ke arah tiga orang tersebut.

Pertanyaan Ichigo barusan sukses membuat tiga orang yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Ichigo..." Masaki sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Wanita itu segera berhambur memeluk putranya dan tangisnya pecah seketika.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Kau jangan berkata begitu," ujar Masaki yang terus menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Ibumu benar, Ichigo. Kami akan terus berusaha agar kau sembuh. Benar kan, Sensei," kata Isshin memandang Unohana penuh harap.

Unohana yang dipandang seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Itu benar, kami semua akan mengusahakan yang terbaik yang kami bisa." Unohana memandang Ichigo dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

Hening. Beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Semua masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Walaupun Unohana berkata seperti itu, namun semua seakan sudah bisa mengetahui bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

"Boleh aku minta tolong satu hal?" tanya Ichigo kembali memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Masaki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Tolong jangan beritahu Rukia tentang ini."

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari dari sepasang suami istri tersebut. Mereka saling melempar pandangan, bingung dengan permintaan putra mereka itu.

Namun kemudian Isshin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan memberitahu Rukia-chan tentang ini."

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

Jam 8 malam. Hiasan lampu terlihat disana-sini. Benar, malam ini adalah malam diadakannya festival tahun baru. Suasana terlihat sudah cukup ramai, ada banyak tempat yang menyediakan berbagai makanan, hiburan, dan juga terdapat beberapa stand permainan.

Seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil terlihat begitu bersemangat menghampiri stand-stand permainan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Rukia, apakah kau akan mencoba semua permainan yang ada disini?" keluh seorang pemuda berambut jingga kepada kekasihnya yang masih terlihat bersemangat mencoba satu-persatu permainan yang disediakan.

"Memang kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Tidak, ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kembali," kata Ichigo singkat. Tanpa mempedulikan protes dari kekasihnya itu, Ichigo segera pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang keheranan.

Setelah beberapa lama Ichigo kembali dan menghampiri Rukia yang menunggunya di depan sebuah stand permainan menembak.

"Kau dari mana saja sih, Ichigo?" kesal Rukia saat Ichigo sudah ada didepannya.

"Hehe... Maaf." Ichigo hanya nyengir seperti biasa lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah boneka Chappy yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. "Aku hanya mencarikan ini," lanjutnya.

"Ichigo? Ini untukku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Tentu saja, Midget. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

"Yeeyy... Terima kasih, Ichigo," seru Rukia girang dan langsung memeluk Ichigo membuat wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah.

"Ru-Rukia, bisa tolong lepaskan? Disini banyak orang," kata Ichigo sedikit kikuk. Rukia segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan benar saja. Memang sudah ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ups, hehehe, gomen, habisnya aku senang sih," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, membuat jantung Ichigo berdebar.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," bisik Rukia pelan ditelinga Ichigo kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap gadis dihadapannya lalu mencium bibir Rukia. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang mungkin saja memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

-To be Continue-

.

.

Bagaimanakah? Gaje ya?

Hohoho, ya baiklah. Aira ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah berkenan untuk membaca. Dan seperti biasanya, Aira mohon **REVIEW** dari para reader sekalian. ^_^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san~

Aira kembali membawa chapter 2... ^^

Oh iya, trima kasih banyak untuk semua yang bersedia membaca and mereview di chapter sebelumnya ya. ^_^

Yapz, kalau begitu nggak banyak omong deh.

Selamat menikmati (?)

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Bleach akan selalu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo (kayaknya), Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, Penulisan kembali hancur, dll, dst, dkk, dsb, lan liya-liyane (?).

Don't Like, Don't Read.

**-Silver Ring-**

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

.

"Indah sekali ya, Ichigo," gumam Rukia yang masih menatap takjub pada warna-warni cahaya dari kembang api. Ya, saat ini tepat pergantian tahun, dan perayaan kembang api untuk menyambut tahun yang baru telah dimulai.

"Hn, ya. Sangat indah," jawab Ichigo yang juga menatap kembang api – kembang api tersebut.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk disebuah kursi di taman kota.

"Hei, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ichigo. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Hn? Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, karena kau telah menemaniku dan membuat malam ini terasa begitu indah."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu, Rukia." Ichigo membelai pelan wajah Rukia dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Perlahan lengan Ichigo menarik tubuh mungil Rukia dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo," kata Rukia yang lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Ichigo.

"Ya, aku pun mencintaimu, Rukia," jawab Ichigo sambil mengecup rambut hitam Rukia.

"Ichigo."

"Hn?"

"Aku harap kita bisa melewati malam tahun baru selanjutnya seperti ini. Ah, bukan selanjutnya saja, tapi semoga untuk seterusnya aku bisa melewati malam-malam seperti ini bersamamu."

Ichigo terdiam mendengar perkataan Rukia barusan. Terbesit sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya. Masih bisakah dia terus menemani Rukia seperti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?

Dalam hatinya Ichigo berharap agar bisa terus berada disisi Rukia dan menemani gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu selamanya. Tapi apakah dia sanggup? Jangankan tahun baru selanjutnya, bulan selanjutnya saja Ichigo tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa berada disisi Rukia atau tidak.

"Ichigo? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia yang mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Ichigo karena tiba-tiba Ichigo terdiam.

Pertanyaan Rukia barusan berhasil menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Rukia," kata Ichigo lalu mengecup kening Rukia. "Selamat tahun baru, Rukia."

"Ya. Selamat tahun baru juga, Ichigo."

Ichigo kembali memeluk Rukia, kali ini lebih erat. Kalau bisa dia ingin terus seperti ini. Terus bersama dengan gadis yang begitu dicintainya, agar dia bisa terus memeluknya seperti ini. Ichigo takut apabila telah datang saat-saat dimana dia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah gadis ini, saat dimana ia tidak bisa lagi membelai wajah cantik ini, saat dimana ia tidak bisa lagi memeluk tubuh mungil ini.

Dia tidak ingin semua ini berlalu dan meninggalkan gadis ini dengan harapan-harapan yang semu.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

"Haahh, sudah hampir jam dua pagi, ya," kata Rukia yang langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. "Terima kasih ya, Ichigo. Kau sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya," keta Ichigo yang hendak berdiri namun Rukia menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Temani aku sebentar lagi, ya. Aku sendirian nih," rengek Rukia dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Hhh..." Ichigo hanya mendesah berat dengan sikap Rukia ini. "Memangnya yang lain kemana?"

"Nee-san dan Nii-sama sedang ada urusan ke luar kota. Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan pindah ke luar kota karena Nii-sama dipindah tugaskan disana," jelas Rukia yang masih belum melepaskan lengan Ichigo.

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga akan ikut mereka pindah?" tanya Ichigo yang kembali duduk di sofa.

"Sebenarnya mereka menyuruhku untuk ikut, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku masih tidak mau meninggalkan Karakura."

"Hhmmm, begitu ya." Ichigo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Ichigo," lanjut Rukia yang membuat Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Rukia?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum menatap Ichigo. Senyuman itu membuat jantung Ichigo semakin berdebar. Pemuda itu tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Ia semakin tidak ingin Rukia tahu tentang penyakitnya. Ia tidak ingin senyuman itu hilang hanya karena Rukia mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan Ichigo membelai pipi Rukia, begitu lembut, hingga mampu membuat Rukia terbuai. Mata hazelnya menatap lekat-lekat amethyst Rukia.

"Rukia, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ichigo yang membuat Rukia sedikit heran.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo. Ada apa memang?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, dia lalu mencium bibir Rukia, begitu lembut dan dalam.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lembut begitu Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya.

Namun Ichigo tetap tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja membelai wajah Rukia dengan begitu lembut. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari Rukia.

"I-Ichigo?" Sulit menggambarkan ekspresi Ichigo saat ini, membuat Rukia semakin heran. Tatapannya membuat Rukia seakan terhipnotis.

"I-Ichi... Kau kenapa?"

"Sshhh..."

Ichigo terus membelai wajah gadis itu, dan kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Perlahan Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga terbaring di atas sofa.

"I-Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ngghh..," tanya Rukia sedikit panik saat Ichigo mulai bergerak mencium lehernya.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Rukia?" bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

"I-Ichi..." Sekarang Rukia mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ichigo menginginkan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Ta-tapi tidak begini, Ichigo. Tu-tunggu," kata Rukia yang mulai panik. Dia memang mencintai Ichigo, sangat mencintainya. Tapi mereka tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang. Ya, tidak boleh.

Rukia terus berusaha terlepas dari ciuman-ciuman Ichigo. Namun entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit.

"I-Ichi, ti-tidak."

"Sshh... Katakan kau mencintaiku, Rukia," bisik Ichigo pelan sambil menatap mata Rukia dengan lembut.

"Aku memang mencintaimu. Ta-tapi kumohon, Ichigo... Ngghh..." Rukia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Ichigo mulai menyerang lehernya lagi.

"I-chi... Mmmpphhh." Kali ini Ichigo kembali melumat bibir Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," bisik Ichigo lembut pada Rukia. "Aku mecintaimu."

Ichigo terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Rukia. Belaian dan sentuhan Ichigo yang begitu lembut membuat Rukia semakin terbuai akan Ichigo.

Hatinya kini telah luluh. Rukia membiarkan pemuda itu menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Gadis itu membiarkan Ichigo memilikinya seutuhnya. Jiwanya, cintanya, dan juga tubuhnya.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai merambat masuk kedalam kamar melalui jendela. Membuat seorang wanita bertubuh mungil terbangun dari tidurnya. Rukia, dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang memasuki matanya.

Rukia sedikit termenung, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Rukia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati tubuhnya tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun kecuali selimut yang menutupinya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi itu memang bukan mimpi ya," gumam Rukia pelan.

Memori otaknya kembali memutar kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Ichigo tadi malam. Saat pemuda itu menggendongnya ke kamar sambil tak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata cinta untuknya, membelainya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, dan ketika tubuhnya telah bersatu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ichigo..." Rukia kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat pemuda itu.

'Eh, tapi dimana dia sekarang?' batin Rukia saat dia tidak menemukan sosok Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Uugghhh..." Ichigo terus berusaha membersihkan darah yang sejak tadi keluar dari hidungnya di kamar mandi. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya. Membuat darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

Aliran air yang berwarna merah terus membasahi lantai keramik kamar mandi.

Ichigo hampir tidak bisa menahannya lagi, pandangannya mulai terlihat samar, namun kenyataan bahwa dia masih berada di rumah Rukia kembali memaksanya untuk terus bertahan.

"Ugh, kumohon jangan sekarang."

Beberapa menit berlalu, sekali lagi Ichigo menyeka darah yang tadi keluar dari hidungnya. Setelah memastikan kalau tak ada lagi darah yang terlihat, Ichigo segera kembali menemui Rukia di kamarnya.

.

.

"Ichigo?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang menghampirinya, dia mulai duduk dari posisinya semula sambil terus memegang erat selimut didepan dadanya.

"Hai, Rukia," sapa Ichigo yang telah duduk di tepi ranjang Rukia. "Maaf, Rukia. Semalam aku-" Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap langsung violet Rukia. "Maafkan aku."

"Hei, Ichigo," panggil Rukia yang kemudian mengecup bibir Ichigo sekilas dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak menyesal," lanjutnya yang membuat Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Rukia? Ta-tapi aku-"

"Apa kau menyesal melakukannya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia ragu. Wajahnya nampak sedikit murung memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Apa? Bukannya begitu, aku hanya. Ah, maafkan aku, Rukia. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diriku."

"Ichigo, kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kenapa tidak lihat betapa bahagianya aku sekarang?" Rukia masih menatap mata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia..."

"Kau telah memberiku malam yang begitu indah, Ichigo," kata Rukia yang langsung memeluk Ichigo. "Karena itu kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan memberikan seluruh milikku untukmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya sembari terus mendekap erat tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Segini dulu ya, maaf benget kalau pendek and makin nggak jelas. Soalnya Aira masih harus berkutat dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

Jadi di chapter selanjutnya Aira akan usahain agar lebih baik dari ini.

Hehehe... ^^

Yupz, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau ngasih review sebelumnya.

**Nenk rukiakate** : hehehe... Iya, nenk. Aira lagi mencoba ber-angst ria. Wkwkwkw...

Hhmmm, Ichigo bakal mati nggak ya? Hehehe... Rencananya sih gitu. ^_^

Okey, makasih banyak reviewnya. ^^

**Shizuku Kamae** : Halo, salam kenal juga, ya, Shizuku-san. ^_^

Hhmmm... Iya, ini cerita angst. Tapi kok kayaknya Angst-nya nggak berasa, ya. Hehehe...

Baiklah, Aira akan berusaha.

Makasih, ya.

**Akizuki** : Iya, Aira akan berusaha agar tidak terlalu banyak typo. Makasih, ya. ^^

**Mamoru okta-chan lemonberry** : Haaiii juga, Okta-san... ^^

Ah, senangnya dikau mereview... hehehe... ^_^

Hhmmm, maaf kalau masih ada typo sehingga nggak enak dibaca. Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha agar bisa lebih baik lagi. ^^v

Makasih, ya, udah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview.

Ya baiklah, sekali lagi Aira mohon **REVIEW **dari para reader, ya. ^^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san~ ^0^

Aira kembali lagi...

Akhirnya update juga chapter 3, maaf banget kalau lama.

Aira baru saja selesai menghadapi UTS, jadi baru bisa update sekarang.

Dan sekali lagi Aira ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang bersedia membaca dan memberikan review untuk fic ini. ^_^

Baiklah, tak perlu banyak cingcong, langsung saja ya. ^^

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Bleach akan selalu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo berterbangan (?), Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, Penulisan kembali hancur, dll, dst, dkk, dsb, dan bla bla bla bla (?).

Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

.

**-Silver Ring-**

.

.

_Chapter 3_

.

.

"Tadaima." Ichigo terus menggandeng tangan Rukia saat memasuki rumahnya. Yah, hari ini Rukia memang ingin berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Okaeri, ICHIGO~" seru Isshin bersemangat seperti biasanya. "Ah, Rukia-chan!"

"Ohayou, paman Isshin," sapa Rukia sesopan mungkin.

"Ah, Rukia-chan. Kau tak perlu memanggilku paman, penggil saja ayah, ya~" kata Isshin yang akan memeluk Rukia, namun terlebih dahulu tersungkur karena mendapat pukulan dari Ichigo.

Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ichi-nii sudah pulang?" Yuzu muncul dari arah dapur ketika mendengar suara ribut dari ruang depan. Gadis itu lalu segera menghampiri kakaknya. "Ah, ada Rukia-nee," kata Yuzu saat melihat Rukia ada disana.

"Ohayou, Yuzu-chan," sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Rukia-nee. Kebetulan sekali, ibu dan aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Rukia-nee ikut sarapan bersama kami juga, ya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh aku membantu menyiapkannya?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tentu saja." Yuzu tersenyum senang dan menggandeng tangan Rukia, "Ayo."

Rukia lalu mengikuti Yuzu masuk ke dapur meninggalkan Ichigo dan Isshin di ruang depan.

"Ichigo, apakah semalam kau menginap di rumah Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin begitu Rukia sudah memasuki dapur.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Huwaa~, My Sonn~," teriak Isshin dengan lebaynya, "lalu, apakah kau melakukannya?" pertanyaan Isshin diakhiri dengan kedipan mata sebelah ke arah Ichigo.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ichigo mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari ayahnya. Yah, sebenarnya Ichigo sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud ayahnya tersebut.

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku."

"Hhh... Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang malas beradu argumen dengan ayahnya. Jujur saja, kepalanya masih terasa pusing sejak tadi.

"Ichigo," panggil Isshin memandang Ichigo, entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius.

"A-ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Ichigo sedikit bingung, namun perlahan dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ichigo mengusapnya pelan dan mendapati cairan berwarna merah membasahi tangannya. Dia mimisan lagi rupanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, i-ini-. A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Ichigo sambil menyeka darahnya

"Apa kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Isshin lagi yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari Ichigo.

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula saat ini ada Rukia, aku tidak mau dia tahu."

"Tapi, Ichigo-"

"Kumohon, Ayah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hhh... Aku ke kamar dulu." Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi ayahnya, Ichigo segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

Sudah sekian menit berlalu, namun Ichigo masih termenung di kamarnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Ichigo." Suara seseorang dari depan pintu kamarnya membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ichigo sangat tahu suara siapa itu, suara seseorang yang begitu disayanginya. Rukia.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya, dan benar saja, Rukia sudah berdiri disana.

"Ichigo, sarapannya sudah siap. Bibi Masaki menyuruhku memanggilmu," kata Rukia tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

Ichigo hanya membalas senyuman Rukia dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita turun," ajak Rukia menggandeng tangan Ichigo. Namun Ichigo segera menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia, dan dengan sekali hentakan gadis itu telah berada dalam pelukannya.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Rukia, terima kasih," kata Ichigo masih mendekap erat Rukia.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Untuk semuanya."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ichigo, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Ichigo? Pagi ini kau aneh sekali?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening Rukia sekilas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo turun," ajak Ichigo lalu menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan bingung.

.

.

.

"ITADAKIMASU~"

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kurosaki dan tentu saja Rukia saat ini sedang menikmati sarapan bersama. Rukia yang duduk disamping Ichigo terus saja memperhatikan pemuda itu diam-diam.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo begitu megetahui dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh gadis disampingnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Rukia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah lalu kembali memakan supnya.

"Rukia-nee, sering-sering datang kemari ya," kata Yuzu tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Eh? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku sering kemari?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Benar kan, Ibu," kata Yuzu mengalihkan pendangannya pada Masaki.

"Tentu saja, Rukia-chan. Kau boleh kemari kapan saja," kata Masaki sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia senang.

Sementara itu Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat Rukia tanpa memberi komentar apa-apa, karena saat ini bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terasa sakit, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya juga. Bahkan tangannya telah berhenti dari aktivitasnya semula, sumpit yang tadi dipegangnya sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Rukia kembali melirik Ichigo yang berada di sebelahnya, entah kenapa Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda itu darinya.

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

"Ichigo, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Isshin menghampiri Ichigo yang berada di ruang tamu. Dibelakangnya juga ada Masaki dan kedua adiknya. Ichigo baru saja kembali setelah mengantarkan Rukia pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ichi-nii kenapa?" tanya Yuzu mendekati kakaknya. "Dari tadi Ichi-nii tidak seperti biasanya?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Ya, sebenarnya sejak sarapan tadi anggota keluarganya terus memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya, Ichigo. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini Masaki yang bertanya pada putranya itu. Ichigo hanya diam, jujur saja sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan tentang semua rasa sakit yang saat ini menjalari tubuhnya. Namun setiap kali Ichigo melihat wajah ibunya, dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat semua orang yang disayanginya semakin bersedih kalau mengetahui keadaannya.

"A-aku" Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merosot begitu saja membuatnya terduduk di lantai.

"Ichigo! Kau kenapa?" Isshin dan Masaki langsung menghampiri Ichigo dengan khawatir. Namun Ichigo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap bingung pada kedua orang tuanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya juga.

"A-a.. Ke-.." Ichigo tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya ada rasa sakit yang saat ini dia rasakan. Darah kembali mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Perlahan cahaya di matanya mulai meredup dan Ichigo kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kedua adiknya yang menemani disampingnya. Untuk kedua kalinya dia terbangun di tempat ini.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo mencoba memberikan senyum kepada kedua adiknya itu dan bangun dari posisinya semula.

Karin dan Yuzu langsung memeluk Ichigo secara bersamaan.

"Ichi-nii, akhirnya Ichi-nii sadar juga," kata Yuzu yang masih menangis memeluk kakaknya. Memang sejak Ichigo dibawa ke rumah sakit tadi gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti menangis. "Hiks hiks, aku takut sekali, Ichi-nii- hiks."

"Kami benar-benar khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Ichi-nii."

"Hei, sudah, kalian jangan menangis. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo menenangkan kedua adiknya yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

Karin dan Yuzu baru melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tiga orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kedua orang tuanya bersama seorang dokter wanita berparas cantik tengah berdiri disana.

Melihat raut wajah orang tuanya yang murung membuat Ichigo penasaran dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Unohana pada mereka.

"Ayah, a-ada apa?" Sebenarnya Ichigo ragu menanyakannya, apalagi melihat ayahnya hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Ichigo kembali memandang Masaki yang sudah meneteskan air matanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jadi begitu, ya," gumam Ichigo pelan.

Sepertinya Ichigo sudah tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi, karena air mata ibunya telah menjawab semuanya. Dan Ichigo sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, karena dia yakin apa yang akan dikatakan Unohana bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

'Jadi aku benar-benar akan mati,' batin Ichigo dalam hati.

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut raven dengan mata amethyst berjalan santai memasuki ruang kelasnya. Sepi, begitulah suasana yang ia dapati saat ini, sepertinya hari ini dia berangkat terlalu pagi ke sekolah.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan."

Rukia menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang.

"Ah, ohayou, Orihime," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum pada gadis berambut orange panjang di depannya. Orihime Inoue.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat sepagi ini, Rukia-chan?" tanya Orihime yang lalu berjalan menuju ke bangkunya.

"Hm, itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Hehehe."

"Lalu, apa kau tidak bersama Kurosaki-kun? Bukankah biasanya kalian selalu berdua?"

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah begitu mendengar kata-kata Orihime barusan. Ya, memang benar biasanya dia selalu bersama dengan Ichigo. Namun hari ini Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk berangkat lebih dulu. Tapi malah Rukia berangkat terlalu pagi dan beginilah sekarang, dia bersama Orihime dalam kelas yang masih sepi itu.

"Eh? I-itu, Ichigo bilang hari ini dia tidak bisa menjemputku, jadi aku berangkat lebih dulu."

"O..." Orihime hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Rukia, namun melihat semburat merah yang sedikit terlihat di pipi sahabatnya itu membuat Orihime ingin menggoda Rukia lebih lama.

"Oh iya, Rukia-chan, bagaimana dengan malam tahun barumu? Pasti kau melewatkannya bersama Kurosaki-kun, kan?" tanya Orihime lagi. Gadis itu sekarang sudah duduk di kursi yang berada di depan bangku Rukia.

Pertanyaan Orihime membuat ingatannya kembali memunculkan kejadian-kejadian yang dilaluinya bersama Ichigo saat malam tahun baru. "I-itu, ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Eh bukan, maksudku-"

"Hihihi, kau lucu sekali, Rukia-chan. Memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan berdua?"

"Eh? Ka-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Rukia yang kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena teringat malam yang dia lalui bersama Ichigo di rumahnya.

"Hmmm, benarkah? Wajahmu memerah tuh." Sepertinya Orihime senang sekali bisa menggoda sahabatnya ini. "Atau jangan-jangan kau dan Kurosaki-kun sudah..."

"Orihime!" pekik Rukia memotong perkataan Orihime, temannya ini benar-benar meyebalkan pagi ini.

"Hehehe, baiklah, Rukia-chan. Aku keluar dulu, ya," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian dalam kelas.

"Hhh, dasar," gumam Rukia sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki saat Orihime sudah keluar kelas. Kadang Orihime kalau bercanda bisa menjengkelkan juga ternyata.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengingat kembali saat-saat indah yang dia lalui bersama Ichigo. Gadis itu tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba senyuman itu hilang ketika Rukia teringat kejadian kemarin pagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap Ichigo sedikit aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang Ichigo sembunyikan darinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Ichigo?" gumam Rukia pelan.

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

Suasana dalam kelas begitu tenang, semua murid sedang berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang diberikan oleh guru. Semuanya, kacuali satu orang. Kurosaki Ichigo, sejak tadi pemuda berambut orange itu tidak bisa menangkap semua pelajaran yang dijelaskan. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, ah seharusnya dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang karena Unohana menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit, yah paling tidak sampai keadaannya meembaik. Namun bukan Ichigo namanya kalau dengan mudah menuruti hal itu.

Dua tetes bercak merah menodai buku tulisnya yang terbuka di atas meja.

'Ugh! Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?' keluh Ichigo dalam hati sambil menyeka darahnya sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata amethyst terus saja memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Ichigo ingin segera keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ichigo," panggil seseorang yang membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Rukia?"

"Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke-"

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku sedang ada urusan sekarang," kata Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia dan segera pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" gumam Rukia memandang Ichigo yang semakin menjauh dengan bingung.

.

.

"Maaf, Rukia." Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak ingin meninggalkan Rukia, namun sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menemui gadis itu.

"Ugh, kenapa sakit sekali?" kelih Ichigo yang menyadarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah.

"Aarrgghhh... hhh..." Ichigo dapat merasakan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Beberapa kali Ichigo mencoba menyeka darahnya, namun bukannya berhenti, darah yang keluar malah semakin banyak.

"Arrgghh... Kapan ini akan berakhir?"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo mencoba mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"I-Inoue!"

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

.

Nyahahahaha... #plaaakkk.

Hadaahhh~ kok critanya makin gak jelas gini ya?

Hhhh... Maafkan Aira, ya... *kluk.

Ya baiklah, sekali lagi Aira mohon **REVIEW **dari para reader, ya. ^_^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat malam, minna-san... ^0^

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya bisa update juga chapter 4 dari fict ini.

Hadaahhh, saya memang orang yang paling parah lamanya buat update nih fict.

Maaf atas keterlambatannya, ya...

Soalnya nggak sempat sih, banyak tugas-tugas yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan, jadi nggak sempat buat nulis lanjutannya deh.

Okelah, nggak usah banyak cing cong, langsung saja, ya... ^_^

Mind to RnR... ^^

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Bleach akan selalu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo berterbangan (?), Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, Penulisan kembali hancur, dll, dst, dkk, dsb, dan bla bla bla bla (?).

Don't Like, Don't Read.

**-Silver Ring-**

.

.

_Chapter 4_

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo mencoba mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"I-Inoue!" Ichigo tampak terkejut ketika mendapati Orihime yang berada di depannya.

"Kurosaki-kun? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime mendekati Ichigo yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Perlahan, Orihime berjalan mendekati pemuda di depannya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Inoue," jawab Ichigo masih berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Namun saat dia berusaha berdiri, keseimbangannya kembali hilang dan membuatnya terhuyung kedepan.

Refleks, Orihime langsung menangkap tubuh Ichigo. Orihime dapat merasakan tubuh Ichigo yang bergetar dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, membuatnya membiarkan pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya walaupun beberapa tetes bercak darah telah menodai seragamnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Orihime masih tetap memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala Ichigo di bahunya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gadis dihadapannya.

"Ah, maaf, Inoue. Seragammu jadi terkena darahku," ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Orihime memandang pemuda di depannya dengan khawatir. "Kurosaki-kun, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime sekali lagi.

"Hhh... Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ichigo masih berusaha menyembunyikan sakit yang dia rasakan. Namun Orihime masih bisa membaca raut kesakitan di wajah Ichigo.

"Inoue," panggil Ichigo lagi. "Bisakah jangan beritahu hal ini pada Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yeng membuat Orihime terkejut.

"T-tapi, kenapa?" gadis itu benar-benar tidak menngerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Ichigo. Kenapa dia tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini pada Rukia, kekasih Ichigo sendiri.

"Kumohon, Inoue..."

Orihime tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika sepasang hazel Ichigo menatapnya dengan begitu memohon.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa Rukia tidak boleh tahu?"

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas berat. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan semuanya dari Orihime, gadis itu telah menangkap basah dirinya. Bagaimanapun Orihime pasti akan mencari tahu. Tidak ada jalan lain selain memberitahukannya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi... Kurosaki-kun...mengidap kan-ker..," kata Orihime memandang Ichigo dengan meta yang berkaca-kaca.

Saat ini mereka duduk di sebuah bengku yang ada di belakang sekolah. Ichigo telah menceritakan semuanya pada gadis berambut orange itu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Rukia tidak boleh tahu tentang ini? Apa tidak sebaiknya kalau dia tahu yanng sebenarnya?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Hhh... Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Ichigo lirih, mata hazelnya hanya memandang langit dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu.

Diam. Baik Ichigo ataupun Orihime tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Nah, Inoue. Kau sudah mengerti, kan. Jadi tolong rahasiakan tentang ini dari Rukia, ya," kata Ichigo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Orihime hanya mengangguk menerima permintaan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku janji."  
>"Terima kasih, Inoue."<p>

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata amethyst memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Ichigo,tadi kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu tahu," omel Rukia saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan tadi," jawab Ichigo sambil melirik Rukia yang sedang cemberut.

"Kau mencariku? Hm, apa kau merindukanku, Rukia?" goda Ichigo membuat semburat merah bermunculan di pipi Rukia.  
>"A-apa, tentu saja tidak, baka!" sangkal Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.<p>

Ichigo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Rukia itu.  
>"Ichi...," panggil Rukia lagi.<br>"Hn?"

"Tadi itu... apa kau..." Rukia berkata dengan nada yang sedikit menggantung. Membuat Ichigo menngalihkan pendangan ke arahnya.  
>"Apa?" tanya Ichigo saat Rukia tidak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya.<br>"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, lupakan saja," kata Rukia akhirnya.  
>Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian saat dia melihat Ichigo bersama Orihime di belakang sekolah tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka? Kenapa Ichigo tidak mengatakan padanya kalau dia baru saja menemui Orihime?<p>

Rukia kembali melirik Ichigo yang berjalan disampingnya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa, Ichigo?' batin Rukia dalam hati. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kekasihnya sekarang.

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu saja, Rukia semakin merasa kalau sikap Ichigo benar-benar aneh sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sering tidak masuk ke sekolah. Bahkan pemuda itu semakin sering pergi meninggalkan Rukia saat mereka sedang bersama, seperti ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kekasihnya. Pesan Rukia juga jarang mendapat balasan dari Ichigo. Rukia benar-benar merasa kalau kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Hhh..." Rukia menghela nafas berat.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, perlahan dia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Diamatinya seisi kelas tersebut, belum ada kehadiran dari Ichigo. 'Apakah hari ini dia tidak masuk lagi?' pikir Rukia.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan," sapa seorang gadis berambut orange yang tidak lain adalah Orihime.

"Ohayou, Orihime," jawab Rukia singkat.  
>"Kau kenapa, Rukia? Sepertinya hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Orihime yang melihat temannya tidak seperti biasanya.<p>

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Orihime. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin karena semalam aku kurang tidur. Tapi aku baik-baik saja," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"  
>Rukia mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap Orihime.<p>

"Mm... Orihime, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Rukia dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin bertanya apa, Rukia-chan?"

"Be-begini, apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Ichigo akhir-akhir ini? Dia benar-benar berbeda."

"Eh? A-aku tidak tahu," Orihime sedikit gugup ketika menjawab pertanyaan Rukia tadi. Mendengar Orihime yang sepertinya menjawab dengan idak yakin, membuat Rukia ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi pada gadis didepannya.

Namun itu tidak jadi dilakukannya ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo, orang yang sangat ingin Rukia temui saat ini.

"Yo, Rukia," sapa Ichigo seperti biasa.  
>Rukia hanya menganggapinya dengan tersenyum.<p>

"Ah, hai, Inoue," kata Ichigo saat menyadari kalau ada Orihime bersama Rukia.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime pada Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar di perpustakaan, aku pergi dulu ya, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun," pamit Orihime pada dua orang yang bersamanya sekarang lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia saat Orihime telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali?"

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya.  
>"Aku merasa... kau sedang mencoba menyembunyika sesuatu dariku," kata Rukia lirih.<p>

Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh kekasihnya itu, tapi dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.  
>"Rukia, apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu," jawab Ichigo sambil membelai pelan rambut Rukia.<p>

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia yang masih ragu.  
>"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Rukia.<p>

.

.

Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ketika ia sudah memasuki kamarnya.

Pertanyaan Rukia tadi pagi masih teringat di kepalanya.

"Hh... Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku memberitahu Rukia yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.  
>"Aaarrgghhh..." Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.<p>

"Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?"

Matanya melirik ke arah kalender yang berada di dinding kamarnya, pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu tanggal, besok, 14 Januari.

Ichigo tersentak bangun ketika teringat hari itu. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit sekarang, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikannya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan meghubungi seseorang...

"Inoue, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Huweee~  
>#nangis guling-guling.<p>

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan...

Soalnya otak saya lagi agak error gara-gara mikirin ulangan yang tiap hari tiada abisnya.

Chapter ini juga patas buatnya dalam 20 menit, soalnya masih dikejar sama ulangan besok soalnya... #plaaakkk.

Jadi maaf kalau pendek buanget~

Aira merasa kalau chapter ini ancur, parah, nggak ada feel-nya, nuansa IchiRuki-nya juga kurang banget...

Katakan kalian tidak puas dengan chapter ini...

Hontou ni gomenasai...

#sujud-sujud.

Chapter depannya saya perbaiki agar lebih baik lagi dari ini deh...

Sekali lagi maaf ya...

Ya baiklah, walaupun begitu, tapi sekali lagi Aira mohon **REVIEW **dari para reader, ya. ^_^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


	5. Chapter 5

Selamat malam... ^_^

Aira datang membawa chapter 5...

Okelah, langsung saja ya...

Mind to RnR... ^^

Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun Bleach akan selalu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo berterbangan (?), Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, Penulisan kembali hancur, dll, dst, dkk, dsb, dan bla bla bla bla (?).

Don't Like, Don't Read.

**-Silver Ring-**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 5_**

**.**

**.**

-Rukia's P.O.V-

Aku melangkah perlahan melewati setiap toko yang ada di mall Karakura ini dengan membawa beberapa tas belanjaan di tanganku. Hhh... malam ini mau tidak mau aku harus pergi untuk membelikan barang-barang titipan Nee-san karena dia masih harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Nii-sama yang sebentar lagi akan pindah ke Kyoto.

Aku terus berjalan dengan santai sampai tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat aku kenali, apalagi dengan rambut orange-nya yang mencolok itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi Ichigo bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menemaniku karena sedang ada urusan di rumah?

"_Maaf, Rukia. Tapi malam ini aku masih ada urusan dengan ayahku,"_

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Ichigo saat aku memintanya menemaniku malam ini.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah disini? Dan satu lagi, dia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang gadis lain yang bersamanya, dan gadis itu adalah... Inoue Orihime. Kenapa jadi begini? Sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka?

Aarrgghh, lagi pula kenapa Ichigo tidak memberitahuku dan malah berbohong padaku?

Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau hatiku sakit sekarang. Aku hanya memandang mereka yang memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan dan aku dapat melihat Ichigo yang memilih sebuah cincin.

Tunggu, apa!

"Apa kau yakin pasti suka?" aku bisa mendengar kata-kata Ichigo pada Orihime.

Orihime mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Ya, tentu saja. Lagi pula cincin ini sangat indah."

Sudah cukup, ini terlalu banyak membunuhku. Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi.

-Rukia's POV -End-

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Inoue. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu," kata Ichigo pada Orihime yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Rukia saat kau memberikan cincin itu di hari ulang tahunnya nanti," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum senang.

"Yah, aku juga begitu."

Saat ini mereka telah berjalan keluar dari mall. Suasananya masih cukup ramai walaupun waktu sudah cukup malam.

Ichigo melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Pria berambut terang itu menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali memandang gadis yang bersamanya.

"Baiklah, Inoue. Kau mau kuantar? Ini sudah cukup larut untuk seorang gadis sepertimu pulang sendiri. Lagi pula, tadi aku yang mengajakmu kan," tawar Ichigo pada Orihime.

Orihime hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, Kurosaki-kun. Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Ulquiorra-kun untuk menjemputku. Lagi pula, Kurosaki-kun harus istirahat, kan?" kata Orihime menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Gadis itu memang telah memiliki kekasih yang merupakan mahasiswa dari Universitas Karakura, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Seorang pemuda yang begitu dingin dan bisa dibilang tidak pernah peduli dengan para gadis yang begitu mengaguminya. Namun, entah kenapa pemuda itu bisa sangat lembut ketika bersama dengan Orihime.

Dan benar saja, tidak berapa lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapan mereka. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku turu dari mobil tersebut. Sekilas telihat senyum tipis dari wajah yang dingin itu ketika mendapati sosok gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang sedang berdiri disamping Ichigo. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda tersebut segera menghampiri tempat Orihime berdiri kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu ya, Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime.

"Ya, terima kasih, Inoue. Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Ichigo yang merasa tidak enak karena telah mengajak Orihime malam-malam begini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Selamat malam Kurosaki-kun," jawab Orihime sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobil.

Ulquiorra memberi salam kepada Ichigo sejenak sebelum dia juga masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian mobil itu kembali melesat pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

"Tadaimasu." Ichigo melangkah perlahan memasuki rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat ibunya sedang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Okaeri, Ichigo," jawab Masaki dengan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa.

"Kau dari mana saja, Ichigo? Kau seharusnya ke rumah sakit hari ini."

"Ah, hehehe... maaf, aku hanya mencari sesuatu tadi," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dan secara tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluk ibunya yang membuat Masaki cukup terkejut.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Masaki heran. Cukup lama Ichigo tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluk ibunya erat-erat. "Ichigo?"

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk ibu seperti ini sebelum aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi," jawab Ichigo yang lalu melapaskan pelukannya dan cengir seperti biasa. Namun itu malah membuat mata Masaki berkaca-kaca. Sayangnya Ichigo tidak melihatnya karena dia segera berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Ibu," kata Ichigo lagi sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Masaki masih berdiri memandangi bayangan putranya yang telah memasuki kamar. Perlahan air matanya mengalir.

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan malas melewai koridor sekolah. Dia malas memasuki kelasnya, dia belum melihat Ichigo sama sekali hari ini. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya dia menghindarinya. Rukia belum mau menemui Ichigo ataupun Orihime untuk saat ini. Entah kenapa hatinya masih sakit jika mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang ada hubungan apa diantara mereka, namun tetap saja Rukia tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

"Rukia-chan!" panggil Orihime yang berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Hhh..." Rukia menghela nafas berat. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah bertemu dengan Orihime? Salah satu orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui sekarang.

Rukia sudah hampir mengabaikan panggilan itu dan berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Orihime yang terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Hhh... Hhh... Ru-Rukia-chan, a-ada yang ingin kukatakan... hhh... tentang Ku-Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Oh, tapi maaf, Orihime. Aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Nanti saja ya," jawab Rukia dingin dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Orihime. Tapi lagi-lagi Orihime menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ta-tapi, Rukia-chan. Saat ini Kurosaki-kun sedang-"

"Apa kau tidak dengar, Orihime! Aku sekarang sedang banyak urusan!" Rukia memotong perkataan Orihime dengan sengit dan dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Orihime yang menahan pergelangannya.

"Ta-tapi..."

Belum sempat Orihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ta-tapi, Kurosaki-kun saat ini tengah berada di rumah sakit..." gumam Orihime lirih pada sosok Rukia yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

Masaki terus memandangi Ichigo yang saat ini belum sadarkan diri. Matanya masih terlihat sembab dan basah karena terjejaki air mata. Hatinya sakit melihat putranya tidak berdaya seperti ini. Dengan selang infus yang tertancap di tangannya disertai alat bantu pernafasan. Jika saja bisa, Masaki sangat ingin menggantikan posisi Ichigo sekarang. Lebih baik dia yang merasakan semua rasa sakit yang diderita oleh putranya. Ibu mana yang tega membiarkan anaknya menderita begini?

Masaki masih ingat dengan jalas saat tadi pagi ia mendapati Ichigo yang mengerang kesakitan dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu terus memuntahkan darah tanpa henti, tubuhnya mengejang hebat, berusaha untuk bertahan. Namun tulangnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya yang akhirnya membuat Ichigo tersungkur jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa terasa cairan bening kembali membasahi pelupuk mata wanita berambut coklat karamel ini.

"Hiks... Ichigo..."

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati ibunya sedang menangis disampingnya. Pemuda ini sudah tidak merasa asing lagi dengan ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang. Perlahan Ichigo mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai ibunya yang masih terisak.

Masaki tersentak ketika merasakan ada yang menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut. Dia lalu melihat Ichigo yang tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"I-Ibu..." Panggilan Ichigo begitu lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah sadar?" Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata Masaki saat ini.

"Ibu... Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ichigo sambil berusaha menyeka air mata yang menggenangi mata ibunya.

Masaki hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo erat-erat.

"Ichigo, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Masaki menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap ibunya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Ibu jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Hening. Tak ada satupun diantara ibu dan anak ini yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sampai ketika suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Isshin dan kedua adiknya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Ichi-nii!" seru Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan dan berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kapan Ichi-nii sadar?"

"Bagaimana perasaan Ichi-nii?"

"Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Ichigo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Karin, Yuzu," jawab Ichigo mengelus lembut kepala adik kembarnya ini.

Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat akan sesuatu. Pandangan mata hazelnya dengan cepat melihat ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruangan, 14 Januari.

"Rukia," gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah putranya.  
>"Ayah, boleh aku pergi sebentar?" tanya Ichigo yang sukses membuat semua yang berada disana terkejut.<p>

"Tapi, Ichigo. Kau baru saja sadar, kau masih harus banyak istirahat."

"Ibumu benar, Ichigo. Lagi pula, kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Isshin lagi.

"Kumohon, ayah, ibu. Aku hanya ingin menemui Rukia sebentar saja," mohon Ichigo menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Dan lagi, mungkin saja ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu dengannya," lanjutnya.

Kata-kata Ichigo barusan membuat semuanya bungkam. Isshin menghela nafas sejenak sebalum menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo tadi.

"Hhh... Baiklah, jika itu keinginannu," kata Isshin pada akhirnya.

Senyum mengembang dari sudut bibir Ichigo saat mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut raven berjalan malas keluar dari gerbang sekolah SMA Karakura. Dia tidak peduli dengan suara sahabatnya yang berteriak memanggilnya dibelakang. Rukia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas hari ini. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia memang merasa sedikit kurang enak badan. Bahkan tadi pagi kakaknya mendapati dirinya sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Hisana menyuruh Rukia untuk tidak masuk sekolah saja hari ini, namun gadis itu menolaknya. Dan sekarang, yang dia inginkan hanyalah berada di rumah secepatnya dan tidur. Tidak ada pertemuan dengan Orihime, ataupun dengan kekasihnya, Ichigo.

Bicara tentang Ichigo, Rukia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo sama sekali hari ini. Pemuda itu tidak masuk ke sekolah. Namun Rukia malah bersyukur karena hal itu, sebab Rukia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda berambut orange tersebut.

"Rukia!" Suara panggilan dari seseorang membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak memasuki rumah. Rukia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara orang yang begitu disayanginya, namun, sepertinya api cemburu telah menutup hati Rukia sehingga dia tidak memperdulikan Ichigo sama sekali.

"Hei, Rukia." Kali ini Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia. Membuat Rukia menoleh ke arahnya. Namun, bukan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya yang Ichigo dapatkan, melainkan tatapan dingin dan menusuk yang Rukia berikan pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ru-Rukia? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Rukia padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf, Ichigo, tapi aku masih banyak urusan," jawab Rukia dingin dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia? Kau aneh sekali?" tanya Ichigo semakin heran. Namun pertanyaan itu malah membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kau yang kenapa, Ichigo!" kata Rukia sengit. "Apa kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan aku begitu saja!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Rukia?" kali ini Ichigo benar-benar dibuat tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Ichigo! Aku sudah melihat semuanya!"

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Melihat semuanya? Melihat apa?" Sungguh Ichigo bingung kenapa Rukia bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Cukup, Ichigo. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" pinta Rukia dingin pada Ichigo dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah. Tapi, lagi-lagi Ichigo berhasil meraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga Rukia kembali berada dihadapan Ichigo.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertingkah seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo yang berusaha mendapat penjelasan dari gadis bermata amethyst itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Rukia, Ichigo tidak mau melepaskannya walaupun Rukia terus berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo!" Rukia masih berusaha agar Ichigo mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Rukia, katakan ada apa? Aku hanya ingin-"

"Cukup, Ichigo! Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu! Sekarang aku minta padamu, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Dengan kasar Rukia menarik tangannya dan membuat cengkraman Ichigo terlepas. Pemuda berambut orange itu kembali berusaha meraih tangan Rukia.

"Rukia, aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Mulai sekarang, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku benci padamu!" kata Rukia terakhir kali sebelum dia berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kata Rukia barusan.

'A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Ichigo yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Rukia berubah seperti ini.

'Apa salahku hingga membuatmu membenciku, Rukia?'

.

.

.

Rukia mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Mengabaikan Hisana yang mengkhawatirkannya karena tiba-tiba Rukia sudah menangis saat dia memasuki rumah. Rukia tidak memperdulikan kakaknya yang terus memintanya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Tubuh mungilnya langsung merosot begitu saja dibalik pintu. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aku benci padamu, Ichigo..." gumam Rukia ditengah tangisnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu sejak pertengkarannya dengan Ichigo tadi. Rukia masih terus terisak sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian dari Ichigo.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?" Rukia semakin mempererat palukannya pada boneka kelinci itu. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau dia membenci Ichigo. Bahkan sebaliknya, ia sangat menyayangi Ichigo.

Drrrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran ponsel dari dalam sakunya membuat Rukia tersentak kaget.

Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu.

_Incoming call..._

_Yuzu_

"Yuzu?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yuzu menelfonnya? Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Rukia segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Halo?"

"Hiks... Hiks... Rukia-nee..."

.

.

.

_-To Be Continue-_

.

.

.

Yeeyyy...

Aira kembali lagi...

#nebar bunga

Bhaahhh... Kenapa fict ini jadi makin gaje ya?  
>#plaakkk<p>

Nggak bisa komen deh untuk chapter ini...

Reader-sama saja yang komen...

Oh iya, dan dengan adanya chapter ini, saya beritahukan bahwa mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari fict ini. ^_^

Ya baiklah, walaupun begitu, tapi sekali lagi Aira mohon **REVIEW **dari para reader, ya. ^_^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


	6. Chapter 6

Minna-san...

Aira datang membawa chapter 6...

Dan ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fict ini...

Okelah, langsung saja ya...

Mind to RnR... ^^

Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun Bleach akan selalu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo berterbangan (?), Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, Penulisan kembali hancur, dll, dst, dkk, dsb, dan bla bla bla bla (?).

Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?" Rukia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada boneka kelinci itu. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau dia membenci Ichigo. Bahkan sebaliknya, ia sangat menyayangi Ichigo.

Drrrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran ponsel dari dalam sakunya membuat Rukia tersentak kaget.

Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu.

_Incoming call..._

_Yuzu_

"Yuzu?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yuzu menelfonnya? Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Rukia segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Halo?"

"Hiks... Hiks... Rukia-nee..."

.

.

**-Silver Ring-**

.

.

**_Chapter 6_**

.

.

"Ada apa, Yuzu?" tanya Rukia pada Yuzu. Rukia tahu kalau gadis itu saat ini sedang menangis, karena isakannya dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Rukia.

"Hiks... Rukia-nee... Hiks... Ichi-nii..." jawab Yuzu lagi masih menggantung.

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo?" Rukia masih berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, walaupun perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Ichi-nii hiks, Ichi-nii sekarang berada di rumah sakit... hiks, tadi sebelum Ichi-nii pingsan hiks, dia memanggil nama Rukia-nee..."

"A-apa? Di rumah sakit? A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sepertinya sekarang Rukia tidak bisa lagi menyembuyikan rasa khawatirnya. Namun, bukannya langsung menjawab, tangisan Yuzu malah semakin kencang. Isakannya semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Rukia. Membuat Rukia semakin merasa kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Ichigo sekarang.

"Yuzu, kumohon katakan ada apa dengan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi. Suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Hiks... Ichi-nii... sakit... hiks..."

"Sakit? Yuzu, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ichi-nii... hiks... hiks... mengidap kanker otak... hiks..."

Saat itu juga waktu serasa berhenti bagi Rukia. Apa yang didengarnya barusan seakan membekukan udara disekitarnya.

"A-apa... Ti-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

Rukia memacu langkahnya untuk berlari melalui koridor rumah sakit. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Hampir saja dia bertabrakan dengan para perawat dan beberapa orang lainnya. Rukia bahkan tidak sempat untuk meminta maaf. Rukia terus saja berlari, namun kenapa rasanya koridor ini panjang sekali sih?

Kembali air matanya mengalir dari iris violetnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya Ichigo, Ichigo, dan Ichigo.

"Dasa bodoh." Rukia masih berusaha untuk menghapus air mata dengan tangannya. Namun kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir?

"Kau bodoh, Ichigo! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan ini padaku?"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sensei?" tanya Isshin langsung menghampiri Unohana yang baru saja keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

Begitu juga Masaki yang juga ikut menghampiri dokter wanita tersebut.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf..." Unohana tidak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memandang suami istri di depannya ini sesaat. Unohana menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, namun kondisi tubuhnya memburuk lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan. Jika terus begini, maka... kita tahu kemungkinan yang terburuk."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Unohana tadi, Masaki langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Saya mohon, Sensei. Tolong lakukan sesuatu. Apa benar sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk menolongnya? Tidak bisakah dengan operasi atau apapun, tolong selamatkan Ichigo," kata Isshin yang kini telah memeluk Masaki yang tidak hentinya menangis.

"Walaupun dilakukan operasi, tapi saya tidak bisa menjamin kalau kemungkinan untuk berhasil bisa lebih dari dua persen."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang sanggup menjawab perkataan dari dokter wanita itu. Dua persen? Yang enar saja? Itu sama saja halnya dengan 'pasti gagal', kan?

Masaki masih terus menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Sementara Karin berusaha menenangkan Yuzu, walaupun air matanya juga tidak bisa berhenti dari tadi.

"Tapi jika Anda menginginkan untuk melakukan operasi," Unohana kembali bersuara, "kami semua akan berusaha unt-"

"Tidak perlu, Sensei." Kali ini Masaki yang bersuara. Membuat semua mata memandangnya dengan heran.

"Bukankah tadi Sensei yang mengatakan kalau kemungkinan untuk berhasil tidak lebih dari dua persen?" kata Masaki masih dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"Itu sama saja halnya dengan tidak ada harapan, kan?"

"Kalau memang Ichigo harus pergi... Hiks... Setidaknya jangan buat dia pergi dengan membawa rasa sakit. Hiks... Aku tidak ingin tubuhnya semakin tersiksa dengan semua itu. Kumohon... Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini, hiks... Aku tidak ingin putraku tersiksa lagi lebih dari ini... Aku selalu ingin agar Ichigo terbebas dari semua rasa sakitnya, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk itu... Hiks... Walaupun... walaupun aku harus merelakannya... Asalkan hal itu bisa membuat putraku tidak lagi merasa tersiksa karena sakit yang dia rasakan, kenapa tidak? Hiks... Aku tidak ingin dia semakin menderita..."

Isshin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya yang bergetar.

"Sensei... bolehkah kami melihat keadaannya?"

Unohana hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Tangis Masaki kembali pecah saat dia melihat Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak? Ibu mana yang tega melihat putranya meregang nyawa?

"Ichigo..." panggil Masaki perlahan. Dan sepertinya Ichigo dapat mendengar panggilan dari ibunya sehingga dia mulai membuka mata.

Pandangan mata hazel itu begitu sayu. Dan skleranya juga tidak sebening dulu.

"I-bu..." kata-kata Ichigo begitu pelan sehingga Masaki harus semakin mendekatkan dirinya untuk bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Ma-maafkan aku... Aku sudah membuat ibu menangis..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Ichigo." Masaki membelai lembut kepala Ichigo. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk lemah sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Bahkan ayahnya yang biasanya banyak bicara dan konyol itu tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Ichigo melihat kedua adiknya yang masih menangis.  
>"Hei... Ke-napa kalian menangis?"<p>

"Hiks... Hiks... Ichi-nii..."  
>"A-aku baik-baik saja... Ja-jangan menangis lagi, ya..."<p>

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari kembar Kurosaki tersebut. Hanya isakan tangis mereka yang terdengar.

"Ru...kia..." gumam Ichigo sangat pelan, namun bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran keluarganya.

Masaki melirik kearah Yuzu.

"Ta-tadi aku sudah menghubungi Rukia-nee..." kata Yuzu menjawab tatapan mata ibunya.

"Rukia-chan pasti kemari, Ichigo... Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ya," kata Masaki memandang Ichigo dengan air matanya yang masih terus mengalir.

"Te-terima... k-kasih..."

"I-ibu... temani aku... disini..." Masaki mengangguk cepat mendengar permintaan putranya itu.

"Ya, Ichigo. Ibu disini, ayahmu, Karin dan Yuzu. Kami akan selalu menemanimu."

Ichigo tersenyum. Kali ini Masaki bisa melihat senyuman itu dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih..."

Masaki menggenggam tangan Ichigo begitu erat. Dia kini bisa melihat wajah putranya yang telah memejamkan mata. Terlelap begitu dalam. Hazel itu kini telah menutup sempurna.

Dengungan panjang dari elektrokadiograf yang kini hanya menampakkan garis lurus membuat anggota keluarga Kurosaki ini menyadari satu hal.

"Ichi-nii!" jerit Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan memeluk tubuh kakaknya.

"Selamat jalan, Ichigo... Kami semua menyayangimu..." Masaki mencium kening Ichigo begitu lama. Suaranya bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

Ya, dengan begini pemuda itu tidak akan merasakan sakit yang selalu menyiksanya lagi.

.

.

xXxXxXx

.

.

Rukia terpaku begitu dirinya memasuki ruangan dan mendapati Yuzu yang langsung memeluknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Bukan hanya Yuzu, tapi semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu juga sama.

"Rukia-nee... Hiks... Ichin-nii sudah... Hiks..." Yuzu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi sepertinya Rukia sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Yuzu barusan.

"Tidak mungkin..." air mata Rukia meleleh melihat kekasihnya yang kini tengah terlelap. Begitu dalamnya hingga Rukia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Rukia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya.

'Ini mimpi, Ini mimpi,' batin Rukia berteriak meyakinkan. Berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi buruk yang akan hilang saat dia terbangun nanti. Namun, apa yang dilihat Rukia bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu kini benar-benar telah meninggalkannya. Rukia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat sepasang hazel yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tidak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan belaian lembut dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Semua hal yang begitu indah itu telah berlalu. Karena bagaimanapun Rukia menginginkannya, Ichigo tidak akan bisa lagi membuka matanya.

Ya Tuhan, kalau saja Rukia tahu pertemuannya dengan Ichigo beberapa jam lalu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Rukia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang begitu melukai hati pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya Rukia mengembalikan waktu hanya untuk mengatakan betapa di mencintai Ichigo. Namun, itu mustahil, kan?

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo..."

.

.

Rukia termenung sendiri dalam kamarnya. Matanya tampak basah karena baru saja tergenangi air mata. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kepergian Ichigo. Namun gadis itu tidak pernah terlepas dari rasa penyesalannya. Bahkan dua minngu ini tidak ada hari yang dia habiskan tanpa air mata.

Amethyst-nya melihat sebuah kotak berwarna violet dengan sebuah pita merah muda di atasnya. Sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Yuzu setelah hari pemakaman Ichigo. Yuzu mengatakan kalau sebelum Ichigo meninggal, dia bersikeras ingin menemui Rukia untuk memberikan ini. Hanya untuk ini, tapi yang Ichigo dapat adalah perlakuan kasar dari Rukia.

Rukia tidak hentinya memaki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena dengan mudahnya terbawa emosi.

Perlahan Rukia turun dari dari ranjangnya menuju meja rias dimana kotak itu berada. Kepalanya begitu pusing tapi dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ughh." Rukia mengeluh pelan saat merasa perutnya begitu mual.

Cukup lama violetnya memandangi kotak violet itu ditangannya. Saat membukanya, Rukia menemukan sebuah surat dan kotak kecil lagi didalamnya. Kali ini berwarna merah.

Rukia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

'_Hai, Rukia. _

_Selamat ulang tahun, ya..._

_Maaf, akhir-akhir ini ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu. Aku menemui Inoue tanpa mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan aku, ya._

_Dan, oh ya. Karena aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh permpuan. Jadi aku meminta bantuan pada Inoue untuk memilihkan hadiah ini. _

_Aku mencintaimu, Rukia.'_

"A-apa? Jadi aku sudah salah paham padanya."

Dengan cepat Rukia mengambil kotak kecil yang berwarna merah itu dan membukanya. Seketika itu juga air mata Rukia mengalir deras.

Didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang begitu indah.

"Ja-jadi ini untukku... Bukan Orihime..."

Rukia menjerit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama Ichigo.

"Ichigo... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

**-Flashback –End-**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Salju mulai berhenti turun, namun Rukia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ibu!" panggilan dari seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar sembilan tahun memecahkan lamunan Rukia.

"Hikaru." Rukia segera menghapus air matanya saat melihat anak itu berlari ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna orange dan bermata hazel. Sangat mirip dengan Ichigo.

Ya, satu minggu setelah kepergian Ichigo, untuk pertama kalinya Rukia mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah mengandung. Sejak saat itu, Rukia berjanji akan selalu melindungi anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Ichigo.

"Ibu, selamat ulang tahun," kata anak itu, Hikaru, tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan setangkai bunga lily putih pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Jawab Rukia yang lansung memeluk anaknya. Sementara Hikaru hanya mengangguk senang dan duduk di pangkuan Rukia.

"Ibu? Ibu habis menangis?" tanya Hikaru saat melihat mata Rukia yang memerah.

"Tidak, sayang. Tadi mata ibu kemasukan debu," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu ingat ayah lagi?" tanya Hikaru lagi yang membuat tangis Rukia kembali pecah.

"Ibu jangan menagis, ya. Hikaru berjanji, Hikaru akan melindungi dan menyayangi ibu seperti yang dulu dilakukan ayah. Jadi ayah juga tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Bukankah ibu yang bilang kalau ayah sekarang sudah tenang di surga?"

"Yah, kau benar." Rukia mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. Dia tersenyum dan mencium pipi anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hikaru bagaikan cahaya dalam hidup Rukia. Dan Rukia takkan pernah membiarkan cahaya itu padam.

"Ibu, ayo kita pulang. Hawa disini semakin dingin," ajak Hikaru yang lalu berjalan mendahului Rukia.

Rukia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menyusul putranya.

Sementara itu, sesosok orang memperhatikan mereka dari tempat Rukia tadi. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus perlahan, sosok itu pun menghilang.

Rukia berhenti melangkah saat merasakan angin yang berhembus melewati tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu," kata Rukia pelan.

"Ibu, kenapa berhenti?" Kali ini Hikaru menarik tangan Rukia dan membuat Rukia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Ya, selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu.'

.

.

**Silver Ring –End-**

.

.

Minna-san~ _

Aira kembali...

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini.

Maaf banget kalau ceritanya jadi makin aneh. Dan endingnya kurang memuaskan.

Hontou ni gomenasai...

Ya baiklah, walaupun begitu, tapi sekali lagi Aira mohon **REVIEW dan komentar **dari para reader, ya. ^_^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


End file.
